1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to antennas; and more particularly to antennas configured for operability among GPS and GLONASS platforms.
2. Description of the Related Art
Satellite based location services are provided by Global Positioning System (GPS) and Global Navigation Satellite System (GLONASS).
GLONASS began worldwide operation in October of 2011. As such, consumer level devices are being developed which make use of the GLONASS platform.
There is a need for GLONASS antennas for integration with forthcoming devices.
There is a further need for a GPS and GLONASS compatible antenna, capable of servicing both platforms for providing robust and selectable satellite based location services.